Darkemon The End Of Nothing But Everything
by Kalcony
Summary: History is out of whack, the pokemon were suppose to capture the humans, but history went wrong. So it's now up to 12 yr old karter to fix history, or to ignore all the signs of the ending of the world, but at his sides are Hsa and Arole to help him on his journey.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**Hey kalcony here, I'm planning on juggling my Body of the Guard series,Darkemon, and a Mario story I'm planning, tell if you like this! Also any pokemon moves start the start is suppose to be confusing and lack detail, you'll understand more throughout the series..**.

* * *

Pokemon are amazing creatures of high intellect that have feelings of love and respect. Also hatred, jealousy, but don't forget rage. Pokemon were formed to rule the humans, why did history go wrong? All because of jealousy.

Duarku paced back in forth in the waiting room. "Duarku? Your results are in. You are of higher king class." said a speaker right next to Duarku. "Have a nice day." and it clicked off. Duarku suddenly filled with rage. His brother got LOWER GODLY CLASS! That was 1 rank above him! Duarku punched the speaker sending wires flying. He would have to obey his younger brother's orders!

This was too much for Duarku. He burst out of the waiting room ( which is in heaven, yeah I know so original) and flew to the lands below. The wind streamed by him - the laws of gravity and physics later established not affecting him. He landed at his destination, a very dark cave and roars with rage. "Deruy! I will never obey you! I'd rather permanently faint!"( Remember pokemon don't die)

"Brother allow us peace,the council has spoken. I now have power over you. Get over it." Deruy comes into view. Duarku suddenly throws a Hy-Shadow Ball (a stronger Shadow Ball) it illuminated the cave as it flies to Durey. Durey uses Detect dodging it, then uses Dark Knots on Duarku, basically Leech Seed but a Dark type move. Duarku, gets leacheed and ends up flinching, all the while Durey charges up his Beam of Ultimate Evil,( Amazing name I know) before Durey can shoot his beam Duarku uses Destiny Bond, so if Duarku faints Durey will faint as well. Durey shoots his beam realizing to late, what will happen as they both faint with an explosion. Time is now out of whack, and the gods cannot fix anything. The humans will provide their own fate.

* * *

Lets jump to the present as a boy is ready to start his adventure, if he avoids being grounded of course.

* * *

"Moooooommm I'm going to get my pokemon today!" I said  
"No Karter! Take out the trash or your dead!" Said my mean mom.  
OF course the mom won the argument. I hauled out the trash into the bin outside of his house." Man this stinks..." once I was done I sprinted to Proffesor whatever-his-name-is's lab.

"Yo Proffesor?" I say as I walk into the lab. Of course he isn't here." Hey lab assistants, wheres the prof.?" I ask,  
"He's out studying pokemon habitats right outside of town." Replies one person.  
"Probably being chased by a Poochyena." Replied yet another person.  
"Or a Zizzagoon." Said another person.  
They continued to ramble but I left to find the Proffessor.

* * *

**Hey end of the first chap :3 tell if you love it or hate it. And yes I know Karter is such a gangsta type character. Allso this taken place in emerald generation...and I'm no pokemon Prof. So...yeah.**  
**R&R please review it gives me pleasure! You'll be 20% cooler if you do! Bronies UNITE! Peace. Are you still here? Go away! Searously! I'll give you a cookie if you Review follow!*hands cookie* bye**!


	2. Chapter 2 The Proff is a Jerk!

**Hey kalcony here! My internet was down so I couldn't update...yeah..here it is! Arole and Hsa are coming in the next chap!**  
**Disclaimer=I do not own PKM,I only own this specific storyline,and Karter,and his mom. So far my only characters,this disclaimer is effective on all chapters.**  
Chapter 2 The Proff Is a Jerk!  
I flew out the door,or as much as I could without proper shoes...why wouldn't my mom buy me some running shoes?! So in reality, I quickly walked to the route right outside the town.  
I saw a little girl talking about some man being chased and for me to check it out. I ingnore her, she does this everytime anyone turns 12.  
I walk by the trees and spot Proffesor-Whats-His-Face, being chased by a Poochyena, a black, furious dog.  
"Please! Help me! Grab a pokeball from my bag!"He says as he runs from the PKM, it's a surprise that he doesnt encounter any more PKM as he runs through the tall grass.  
I grab his bag ruffling through it,and* I decide to take all 3 Pokeballs. Treecko, Todile, and Torchic,its not that I'm a theif, it's that the Proff is a theif, when a boy turns 9 he has 1 day to scrap as much money as he can for a pokemon, I earned enough for 3 PKM that day, but the Proff usually keeps 2 PKM anyway. The Proff is a jerk.  
"Yo Proff There was only one Pokeball in here!" I say as I hide the other 2.  
"Realy?Oh well-help me!"He says as he starts to run out of breath, until the Poochyena chomps on his behind.  
I toss the pokeball and out comes Todile, a blue, tiny alligator that stands on it's hind legs."Todile, Tackle!"Todile tackled the Poochyena away from the Proff, starting the battle. Poochyena tried to tackle back but Todile dodged it "Todile Tail Wag!"I say as he wagged his tail at the Poochyena. The Poochyena now riled up, recklessly tackled Todile,"Todile jump on him!" I yell and Todile jumped RIGHT on top of the Poochyena, dealing a Crital Hit knocking the Poochyena jumped off the Poochyena smiling.  
I return him to his pokeball as I walk up to the Prof."Yo, Proff? You alright?"I say, faking the worried face I was wearing, I didn't give crap about the Proff, he was just a theif who makes money off of kids.  
"Ya, I'm alright."The Proff says as he gets up."Here-your pokedex sonny."He says as he hands me the famous red pokedex."Remember to update me when you catch a bunch of new PKM!"He says as he picks up his bag and strolls away to his lab.  
*That stupid Proff has little kids do the research for him and he gets to be the famous person who discovers them all, he's such a jerk.  
I walk back to my house to grab a lunch and some pokeballs,but when I open the door my mom springs out and says "Happy Birthday Karter! I got you these!"She hands me a box,clad in pink wrapping paper."Sorry about the wrapping paper,the only one we had was when your sister turned 12 herself."She says grinning.  
I just shrug rip off the pink paper,open the box to reveal...Running shoes!And like 5 Potions and some Pokeballs."Thanks mom your the best!"I say as I hug her 's true,I'm no jerk. I love my mom and this town. I'll miss it when I leave, but I feel this adventure is important so i must go!  
I throw on my new shoes and run up stairs to my room,grabbing my journal and my spare pokeballs.  
As I run downstairs guess who I see?MY SISTER!  
*"Hey little Bro, how be thou?"She asks me,in a freaky-out-of-date accent."I'm alright." I say as I stare her 's a jerk FYI. Like, REALY a jerk."Well little Bro, thy must be off if he wishes to camp before thou sun sets."She says flashing her famous smile,walks out the door hops on her skarmory and flys away to-who knows where?  
"I'll never get used to the way she talks...why does she even do it like that?"My mom mutters as she walks down the hall into her room.  
I sprint out of the room-now that I have my new shoes- and run into the wild unknown, route #Whatver it's called, and the first PKM I encounter, is a Poochyena. I throw out Torchick who beats the crap out of it and we keep walking.  
I release all 3 of my PKM,* Treecko, Todile,and Torchick. Trecko being a..green..lizard..thing.. Todile being a blue baby aligator, and Torchick a fiery orange chick. While we all walk we spot a sudden flash of darkness across a tree then the darkness turns into a foggy black face.  
"You'll never fix us Karter, we'll beat you down first!"The face cackles as it fades away. My team of PKM just stares but I know what just happened. There's a reason I felt I needed to leave, I have a destiny to complete.  
**CLIFFHANGER! **  
***I dont know why the player could only choose one...*shrug***  
***I always felt like this when I played the games...why is the Proff the famous one huh?**  
***I just love talking like this to annoy people.**  
***This is actually the order of my favortie startes in this gen.**  
**Hey kalcony here,please R&R, I worked hard over the weekend to finish this! My internet went down (as I said at the beggining) so you'll get this maybe 2-3 days later then I meant to so...sorry!Review, if you review I'll work double time!Realy! I like to know people like these crappy words I call a story!**  
**-Kalcony**


	3. Chapter 3 Hopel, Pullop, and Hsa!

**Hey guys! Heres the next chapter. I'm planning on doing my Mario FanFic soon, I'm getting a Writing Fire, wich is what I call the urge to write a story. I'm also in the works of planning a humourous Minecraft Fanfic.**

**Me: Anyway to the disclaimer!**

**Red:...**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Red:...**

**Me:Fine, I do not own anything involving PKM just Hsa, and Karter.**

**Red:R&R.**

* * *

My Treecko jumped into the air slamming into the tree, punching it a couple times, but nothing happened.  
Treecko gives me the "all clear?" look, and I just nod my head. He jumps off the tree and walks towards me. But he encounters a poochyena in the tall grass, the poochyena charges at Treecko.

"Treecko dodge him!" I yell as the green reptilian rolls out of the way."Trecko tackle!" Treecko charges at the poochyena, making contact and sending Poochyena flying a couple of yards.

Treecko turns to me, and jumps onto my shoulder. I just smile at Treecko who just nods his head. "Ok Treecko, I have a nickname for you. You shall be called... Hopel." I say, at this Treecko starts grin wildly." Looks like I got the right name" I say smilling. I noticed he liked to jump, so I came up with Hopel, I'm so awesome. I think to myself.

I look around to notice Mudkip and Torchic had ran away!"Crap! Treecko find Torchic and return to me, ok?" I say at Hopel who just nods and jumps away over the trees. How does such a small thing jump so high? I think to myself.

I run through as little tall grass as possible but eventually I encounter a Poochyena. This Poochyena looked different... more like darkness instead of black ...almost like he's a shadow... I've heard of pokemon being like this, but I thought they were rumors!

Poochyena charges at me, I barely dodge him, but suddenly he turns around and charges at me even faster. Wisps of smoke curl off Poochyena's body as he charges at me, hitting me and sending me flying a good...I dunno... 7 yards? I hit the ground out of breath and bruises on my back.

Crap-a-Doodle! This will hurt for weeks! How can one PKM send me flying for a good 7 yards?! Ain't no first evolution of any PKM can send a human flying 7 yards! Unless your like a legendary or sum'tin'. I see a giant cloud of dust coming for me, at the head of the dust cloud was the Poochyena! It was going about as fast as freaking car!

I stare in was I suppose to do?

Out of no where a trainer clad in red, and a cap walks infront of me. "..." He pulls out a Pokeball and throws it, and out comes a Pikachu. " Volt Tackle." The Pikachu charges up with electricity and flies at the Poochyena, setting a couple blades of grass on fire as he goes. The PKM collide and Poochyena instantly faints as is sent flying a good mile away. The Pikachu runs back to his trainer.

"Yo man! Nice Pikachu! Thanks for saving-" But the trainer just walks away into a bush and disappears."me." I finish kind of awkwardly. I get up and start to look for my Mudkip again. When I hear an explosion to my left. I sprint over there into a clearing to see all my PKM and another dude trying to take down *a giant robot in the shape of a Gyarados. Mudkip run to the left side of the Gyarados! Torchick jump ontop of it's head! Treecko run to the right side of the Gyarados!" My PKM understand the plan and go to thier spots. "Mudkip Tackle! Torchic Peck! Hopel Tackle!" I scream as the little chic Pecks away at the head. Where Mudkip and Hopel tackled the Robotic Gyarados it splits in half and a couple of people pop out, one has red hair, the other blue hair. They tumble out as I notice the other trainer uses his Pikachu to electrocute the people and the people just fly into the sky...what just happened?

I look up to see a chunk of the Robot falling onto me. "Look out!" The other Trainer pushes me out of the way, but he gets hit. With the help of my PKM we pull off the peice of metal, I notice Mudkip was doing the most work. " Yo Mudkip, I got Nick' for ya! You like...Pullop?" I say, stil trying to pull off the big peice of metal, Pullop grins and starts to pull harder.

Eventually we pull off the metal and I help the Trainer I notice all his Pokeballs where opened, I guess he released his PKM before the Metal fell on him..." You got a name?" I ask the trainer, I finally get a good look at him, he looks like the trainer that saved me from the Poochyena, but not quite the same. "I think my name is...Hsa." He says shakily." I...can't rember why I'm here...who are you?" Hsa asks.

I explain the whole thing with the robot and everything while we sit on a log. "But that's all I realy know about you ..." I say."Nah man it's alright. I'm sure I'll rember everything later." He smiles at me and I smile back. Hsa starts to ruffle Torchic's feathers, and I get an idea. "Yo Torchic, how 'bout a Nick'? Say... do you like Ruffle?" I ask, and the Torchic Ca-Caws and happiness. I just grin. This adventure is already so interesting.

Suddenly I notice the bruises and the pain on my back when I was sent flying by the Poochyena. I start to try to walk but collapse to my knees. Hsa gets up all worried, but then I faint and all I see is darkness.

* * *

**What's gonna happen? Who knows! And leave a review on who Hsa and the first trainer was *Hint in the beggining***

***Does the robot Gyrados sound familiar?**

**Read and Review guys! Realy it helps me write quicker and better!**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting a Move On

**I'M SO SORRY! I havent had much time to write...and my inspiration is slowly dieing..sorry about the shorness and the wait...GO**

* * *

Hsa sugegsted we get a move on before the sun sets. I look at the sun to see it was getting late. I jump off the log and beckon Hsa to follow me to the next town, with my three pokemon behind me. We sprint the whole way, but still didn't reach down before dark. By then we were all panting.  
How about -pant- we camp here?" I say, still panting from the sprinting. All my Pokemon smile and sit down for a rest. Hsa just looks around, as if searching for something. I raise an eyebrow as I prepare to ask him, "Whats up?" He looks at me with a very pale and worried face, wich suddenly switches to a grin. "Nuthin' just...I feel at lost without my old pokemon... if only I could find them again..." I look at him, and hand him a couple of my pokeballs. "No worries man. I've got some extras, you can catch any pokemon you find on our way to the city." I say grinning wildly. Hsa just smiles. "Maybe."  
I stare at the grand amount of stars above me. I smile at the fond memories of playing with my mom's Pichu when I was little. It was night, realy dark out. The only light coming from the moon and the stars. Me and Pichu were laughing as I rub her belly and scratch her behind her ears. Good times they were, before...Team Aqua barged into town. Flashbacks fly by, Team Aqua capturing the nearby pokemon in nets, another flashback comes by, showing my sister and her pokemon fighting them off. What had been a fond memory had been transformed. That doesnt usually happen. It almost seems like...somene is controlling good thoughts. The thought that someone could have power like that makes me shudder.  
"Is it ready?"  
"Test it yourself."  
"I don't have time for that! Test it on the pokemon we captured from Little Root? We haven't lost all of them to tests yet."  
"But the last pokemon is a Pichu, what is the-"  
"OBEY ME OR PAY! I RUN THIS PLACE, I PAY YOUR PAYCHECK, DO AS I SAY!"

"Hey dude wake up!" I woke up with a yawn. Hsa was standing above me." Lets go to the next town already! I'm tired of just standing around here!" Hsa moaned. "Ok, ok, ok! We're going." I say as I get up and start to pack away my things.


End file.
